His Obsession
by ArielleMoonlight
Summary: Logan comes back to find his Marie is all grown up and his feral instincts are driving him crazy. Set after X1 Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my second Rogan story! Please be aware this story contains strong language and scenes of a graphic nature so if you don't like that don't read. I don't own any rights to Xmen, Marvel or any of their characters.

Chapter 1

It was a cool, spring Saturday morning in the X mansion. The sun shone brightly through the window where Rogue was reading Lolita for the third time.

She sat in the games room half watching a particularly competitive round of pool between Bobby and John; it was by no means a fair game. Bobby kept freezing the table from underneath, making John's ball slide too far across the green felt. John set fire to the end of Bobby's pool cue, making him miss the shot.

Rogue surveyed the rest of the room. Jubilee was giggling madly at the boy's antics, thoroughly amused by their bickering. Kitty was over the other side of the room, making out and whispering with Pitor, who she'd had the biggest crush on since forever. Rogue was glad they had found each other; they balanced each other out well. A few younger kids kept running in and out, playing hide and seek.

Life at the mansion was better than she ever could have hoped for. She sighed happily and set her book down. Rogue finally felt like she belonged to a family again.

Bobby, having finished his game, sat down next to her.

"Hey Rogue." He smiled at her, all boyish charm. She loved his smile, especially when it was directed at her. They had been going out for a couple of weeks and Marie was expecting him to ask more from her any day now. But he never did, content with holding her gloved hand and kissing her quickly through the neck of his t-shirt or her scarf.

"Hey Bobby, good game?"

"It would have been if John wasn't cheating."

"Hey! You were cheating worse than me you dick!" Bobby spat an ice cube in John's direction, which he countered with a small fireball, melting it in mid-air.

"Hey John, I bet I can kick your ass at foosball. No powers!" Jubilee jumped up from the couch, her black ponytail swishing from its yellow scrunchie.

Bobby coughed slightly, bringing Rogue's attention back to him. His face was close to hers and she could make out the exact aquamarine color of his eyes, the softness of the skin on his cheek, yet to be roughened by stubble.

"How's your training with the Professor been going?"

"Yeah, it's been going well. I think I'm close to breaking it, I held his bare hand for almost two minutes yesterday without hurting him."

"That's great." He smiled that warm, liquid honey smile again and she felt like she could melt right on the spot. He lifted his fingers to her face, slowly reaching forward like he wanted to stroke her smooth cream colored skin.

She reached out with a gloved hand and gently pushed his back down.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bobby looked hurt more than anything. Rogue didn't want him to feel like she didn't want to kiss him so she held his hand instead, smiled reassuringly at him.

"It won't be long." He nodded, trying to be understanding. It was hard sometimes when he was missing out too. He didn't want to wait much longer, he wanted to hold her hand with no barriers, kiss those sweet, plump lips.

Rogue heard the faint sound of a motorcycle, growing louder. Could it be? It couldn't be him? She jumped up so fast, Bobby thought something was wrong, and ran out of the room.

He quickly put two and two together and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did he have to come back?

…

Logan had been in Alberta for the last eight months, trying to recover any information he could about his past. He had bits and pieces, fuzzy strands of memories that evaporated like boiling water when he tried to think of them. It was like he was looking at a puzzle with most of the tiles missing.

He'd only decided to come back because the cold was getting to him. Cold weather didn't agree with his hundred and five-pound adamantium skeleton for obvious reasons and there were only so many young women who would keep that chill at bay.

That and he needed money. He'd agreed to come back to the mansion and teach a few danger room sessions a week to the older students, no pansy kids in his lessons.

He wouldn't mind seeing Jean Grey again too; she was a lot of fun to be around. Logan loved to torment Scott, by flirting with his fiancé in front of him. He wondered for a second what was that woman playing at? Didn't she know you could only tease the Wolverine for so long? Even thinking about it now made his brain buzz in a way only a few things could do. Women, beer, cigars.

Logan pulled into the driveway, propping up the bike carelessly against the stone centerpiece. It was Scott's bike anyway.

The school had always a hard place for him to be. The sheer volume of noise and the stink kids made overloaded his senses, he felt like the halls were filled with toxic gas. Maybe he was being a bit overdramatic. The entrance hall felt welcoming with its huge chandelier, dark paneled wood, and fancy paintings.

Before he could do anything, a dark-haired kid ran into him, almost squashing the air from his lungs. It was a second until he realized he was being hugged, not attacked. The kid pulled back and he recognized the face. She had grown up quite a lot in the time he'd been away.

"Hey, Logan." Marie smiled widely like she'd been missing him all this time. Logan couldn't stop his eyes from raking up and down her body. She'd filled out. She was a kid, all those months ago; a scrawny, awkward looking teen. Now she had hips and a waist… and breasts! He shook his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts.

"Miss me, kid?" He took in her features, more defined now. Her wide chocolate brown eyes, full pouty lips and a faint pink flush to her cheeks.

"Mmm, not really." She quipped, still beaming up at him as if he was her favorite person in the world.

"Rogue?" a voice Logan didn't recognize came from the corridor.

"Oh Logan, this is Bobby." The kid stepped forward and held out his hand. He had a firm grip for such a weed and his hand seemed to grow icy, solid in Logan's grasp.

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby seemed to want to make that information very clear.

"Oh is that right?" Logan looked between them in confusion, Marie's bright smile and Bobby's tight expression.

"If you guys are together then how do you.. erm.." Marie looked down, embarrassed. Lucky for her, Jean came down the staircase at that exact moment, pulling Logan's attention over to the beautiful redhead. She descended the staircase, taking each step at a time, her lips drawing back slowly into a smirk.

"Hi, Logan." She breathed.

"Hi, Jean."

Rogue felt a stab of jealousy. They called her affection for Logan hero worship. Yes, he had saved her life but there was more to it than that. They understood each other, both outsiders lost in a world that didn't accept them. Until the professor took them in of course. So why couldn't he see her? The reason now stood beside her in all her tall, skinny perfect glory.

Bobby broke the uncomfortable silence. It was clear Jean wanted to speak with Logan alone.

"Well, it was good to meet you." He pulled Rogue away by the arm. She composed herself enough to ignore Jean.

"Bye Logan, I'll see you later." He noticed her eyes never left him as she walked backward out of the room and he didn't break the eye contact.

"Okay." He replied, glad to have a minute's breathing room. He couldn't believe how much she'd changed in the time he'd been away. She was practically a woman now and a hot one at that.

Jean gazed at Logan warmly. He always forgot she was a telepath and tried quickly to guard his thoughts. He looked around awkwardly, trying to focus on something randomly in the room.

"I've missed you." She smiled sweetly. Was she still playing with him?

"You have?"

"Yeah. Would you be able to stick around here tonight? I need to go to Boston with Storm on short notice."

"I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around." And none of those reasons involved Marie naked whatsoever. He made his way upstairs, to his old room to take a cold shower.

…

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! This one's been hard because I want to make Logan dark and it's hard to write that and still make him relatable. Please review!

…

Chapter 2

Logan watched as Marie leapt forward to attack a simulated threat in the danger room. He was more interested in the way her tight leather suit clung to her curves than her technique but it gave him a good excuse to stare at her.

She knew he was watching her, felt his eyes groping her from behind. She was flattered but he couldn't think of her in that way. He couldn't help his wondering eye sometimes that was all. She wouldn't get her hopes up.

Besides, she was with Bobby now. He was nice and the right age for her. She wouldn't be able to live up to any of the Wolverines expectations. Wouldn't he only expect her to tumble into bed with him and be ready for his type of sex?

She gulped, looking out the corner of her eye sideways at the huge hulk of man. There was no way he'd be a gentle lover, not that she had thought about it. God, she was glad there wasn't a telepath in here. She was projecting her thoughts like crazy.

He was still staring at her; the type of stare you don't do in public. His eyes burned with a fiery liquid intensity, raking up and down like he was furious. She nervously licked the sweat off her upper lip, hoping nobody had seen the way he was looking at her. He didn't even blink.

…

Logan showed up outside her room later that night. He just couldn't stay away.

Ever so quietly he crept in through her door, which had been locked, shutting it with a small click behind him. Her concentrated scent overwhelmed him, filling his nostrils and brain with unadulterated desire. He ran his hand over her possessions as he tiptoed around her room. The shirt she had been wearing that day, hung on the back of a chair and he stroked the silky material, wondering if her skin would be just as smooth.

Marie let out a soft moan in her sleep and Logan crept over to examine her. Her face was screwed up in a pained expression; he could hear the pulse thundering through her veins in the heavy silence of the room. She was having a nightmare.

"Marie! Marie, wake up sweetheart." He gripped her shoulder through the long sleeve of her pajama top. Her eyes popped open and she let out a shriek, wrenching her arm out of his grip.

"What the hell, Logan?"

"I'm sorry, it just I heard you having a nightmare."

"You heard me from two floors away?" her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Yeah, she wasn't born yesterday, Wolfie.

"Err.. okay, I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh." Marie looked around, unsure how she should feel that he was keeping such a close eye on her. Their friendship had been basically non-existent, just two people who'd been in the same place at the wrong time. He'd left before they really got past the initial stages of bonding. But something was different since his return; he'd shifted into someone she didn't entirely recognize.

"You know, I could sleep here if it helps you feel safe?"

"I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble."

"It would just be between us."

"Okay." She beamed up at him but seemed surprised when he scooted her over. Did she think he was going to sleep in that rickety old chair?

"Move over then." She looked anxious but allowed him to get under the covers.

"Logan, I don't want to hurt you." He loved the way she said his name, how it rolled off her tongue in that buttery, honey coated accent.

"You won't."

"My skin.."

"Healing powers, remember. They don't affect me as much." This was true; she only knocked him out when he held on for too long. And she'd been practicing controlling it. It would be fine.

Marie rolled over, facing the window, trying to quiet her loud mind. _Logan is in my room, in my bed._ He was only here as a favor to her, to keep her company. Suddenly two heavily muscled arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her to him sharply. She let out a gasp.

Logan deeply inhaled the heavenly aroma of her hair, feeling the heat of her body, struggling to keep himself under control. He would wait for her as long as he had to. She was his.

"Go to sleep." He commanded in a voice that was both authoritative and soft at the same time. Logan took great satisfaction in the fact he was the only man to have ever slept beside her.

Marie listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest against her back and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

…

Marie was pleasantly surprised that Logan wanted to continue their bedtime routine. He would come to her just after midnight, creeping so silently into her room she would have had a heart attack if she didn't know he was coming. He would snuggle in behind, molding his large frame so perfectly around hers. They would fall asleep like that and when she woke up, he would be gone.

She couldn't believe a man like him could have such a tender, caring side. After all, she'd been inside his head and never, as far as she could tell, had he ever just slept beside someone.

As for her nightmares, they were mostly his. All the wars he'd been through, the green room of pain and other situations where he was trapped. They all felt so real as if they had happened to her. But being wrapped in his arms all night long pushed those bad dreams away. Logan's presence, both physical and mental was just the medicine she needed.

…

The days continued the way they had, with Logan spending most of his time staring at her. Although they hardly spoke in public, people had begun to notice something was up.

"Chica, did you do something to make him angry?" Jubilee asked, nudging her with a pointy elbow and nodding in the direction where Logan sat under the shade of a tree, nursing a bottle of Molsons.

"Err, no I don't think so." Marie tried to ignore Logan and focus on her math homework. She found trigonometry particularly difficult but needed to pass this semester so she could keep her options for college open.

"You guys used to be such good friends?" Jubilee chewed her bubblegum loudly, blowing the occasional pink bubble.

"Not really, he was more like an overprotective big brother."

"Right.. kinda like a hot big brother though.. but I guess he's old enough to be your dad?"

Marie threw down her pencil. "Jubes! Please! I'm trying to work here!"

Just then Bobby and John came over to the blanket the girls were sprawled on. They had been away visiting Bobby's parents in Boston for the last few days.

"Hey." Bobby laid down beside Rogue on the blanket, throwing an arm around her shoulders casually. Rogue's stomach still did flips when he used his special smile, the one reserved just for her.

"We'll leave you two to catch up.." John slung Jubilees neon yellow backpack over his shoulder, walking hand in hand with her back towards the mansion.

"Can you turn your power off for a minute? I wanted to try something."

Rogue nodded, unsure what to expect.

"I'm not a hundred percent with it yet so be careful."

Bobby brought his hand up to her face. It hovered there for what felt like forever before his fingertips gently made contact with her skin. Rogue felt a warm flush color her cheek but none of the buzzing which normally accompanied her deadly mutation.

He leaned in slowly, his lips inches from hers. Rogue closed her eyes like they do in the movies for her first kiss. It wasn't much; just a peck with closed mouths. She thought Bobby was being chaste because of her skin but when she opened her eyes she saw he was looking over her shoulder.

Whipping around she saw Logan staring hard, with a new intensity. It was like he'd been dragged down to the depths of hell and all that fire was within him, burning though up to his eyes like he wanted to burn Bobby with that gaze.

He got up and slunk away, into the boundary of woods that lined the edges of the school, never taking his eyes off her.

"That guy creeps me out." Bobby spoke softly but Rogue knew it was loud enough for Logan to have heard.

…

I was trying the jumping between Rogue and Marie thing to show both sides of her personality but I was finding it hard to keep up with. I think I'm just going to refer to her as Marie from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan ran through the forest a top speed, trying to find a release for his rage. He shouldn't be feeling this way but the animal inside him was roaring something completely different.

How dare ice-prick kiss her! How dare he even touch her! Didn't he know that Marie belonged to him now? Couldn't he smell the Wolverine's scent all over her?

By the time he got back to the school, it was dark. He could smell dinner in the cafeteria; meatloaf. He'd skip dinner tonight and move straight on to dessert. Logan took the stairs three at a time, making his way soundlessly to his favorite room in the mansion. He was going to wind his body around hers so tightly that she wouldn't be able to move away, just the way he liked her.

…

Logan's absence was noticed by a lot of people; after all, he did have a danger room session booked that afternoon. Marie would have been worried but by the expression on his face earlier, it looked like he could take care of himself.

She ate dinner with her friends, sitting between Kitty and Jubilee. Afterward, since it was a Friday night, they wanted to watch movies in the rec room. She agreed but wanted to go and put on her pajamas first.

Marie froze when she got to her door, catching a faint whiff of cigar smoke coming from inside. Her heart beat at double speed and she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement. She had known Logan long enough to know when he was angry and that look he'd given her today was pure fury.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Logan was silhouetted by the window behind him, he sat in her chair.

"Hi." She whispered in a small voice.

"Lock the door" He growled back.

The clever side of Marie thought that seemed like a very bad idea, locking herself in the room with a very angry feral mutant. The other part of her, the part that had a stupid crush on the man Logan was thrilled. Young, naive Marie won and she locked the door.

"Come here." He breathed. The cigar he had been smoking lay in a dish on the window sill, the glowing hot tip still letting off smoky embers. She shuffled across the carpet, her feet made of lead. As soon as she was close enough to him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

Logan stared into her dark eyes for a second before his lips came crashing down on hers in a frenzied kiss, something she had never experienced before. His skilled lips moved against her amateur ones with force, bruising her delicate mouth. Marie didn't have a chance to think, her powers were on but that didn't seem to bother him.

His tongue surged into her mouth when she opened it to protest, tasting the flesh inside like it was the sweetest poison and he needed his hit. A large rough hand came up to grab her breast and he squeezed the fleshy mound in his palm. Fuck he didn't realize what an amazing rack she had, she wasn't even wearing a bra. He needed more of her, needed to take whatever she had to offer.

His eyes popped open, dark veins marring his face; a sound like he was gasping for air escaped his throat. Marie squealed in surprise and jumped off him as his head lolled forward onto her chest, unconscious. Did she just hear his thoughts?

About a minute of worrying past before he raised his head, giving her a slow lazy smile.

"That was what I needed."

"What's going on Logan? Where have you been all day?"

He patted his leg, inviting Marie to sit again and she did, curling up in his huge lap. He seemed much calmer now, she wasn't so afraid of him. His face was serious and almost embarrassed.

"I was jealous."

"Jealous of what? Bobby?" he nodded, staring away into the distance, that fire building up in him again.

"Every time I think of him touching you, it makes my blood boil."

"Why?"

"Oh come on, don't be fucking stupid." Marie's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's just so frustrating when I can't be near you, when I see him touching you in a way I can't."

"You just did."

"You know what I mean. I want everyone to know that you're mine." He rested his forehead on Marie's.

"When did I become yours?"

"Since the first time we met. It's always been you kid." She smiled to herself. He rubbed her thigh, nuzzled into her hair covered neck, filled with need and uncapped desire.

"I want you, all of you!"

"Not yet, I can't yet, I'm not ready."

"Please." His voice was cracked, hoarse.

"I promise okay, it will happen but you have to give me some time." She felt him nod against her.

…

"Pride! Move your lazy ass!" Logan yelled at Kitty, who was ducking behind a large piece of shrapnel. She looked around wildly for another hiding place, never one for facing combat. John and Bobby were simultaneously working to put out the fires that had engulfed the entire complex and Jubilee and Marie were trying and failing to save some hostages from a burning building.

"Logan! This is too difficult for them!" Storm was supervising his class, if you could even call it a class. Logan just shoved the kids into hell.

"They'll be fine." He grunted, chewing on his unlit cigar, his last one. He wasn't going to admit it but his danger room session was going to shit. These kids wouldn't be about to help anyone in the real world if their fuckin' lives depended on it.

Storm ran over to help Bobby and John. A corner of the burning building started to collapse but Marie and Jubilee didn't notice until it was too late.

"Lee! D'Ancanto! Get out of the way!" Logan barked. Jubilee managed to stumble back a few feet but Marie didn't see it coming in time. Pitor ran past in full mutated titanium, grabbing her by the waist. She let out a shriek of pain as a metal rod from the building slashed through her leg.

Logan jolted as if he'd been cut as well. Right, this shit has just gone too far! He pressed a button on his remote and the simulation immediately started to fade, all the debris and smoke pixelating into thin air.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled at the sorry looking team, storming over to where Marie sat wounded on the floor. "The worse effort I have ever seen."

He glanced around the room and the ash-covered faces of the children, ripped uniforms in tatters. Marie's blood was leaking out of her sliced open leg, he ripped his shirt off and lent down to put pressure on it.

"What were you thinking kid, you could'a got hurt real bad." He looked into her startled eyes. He couldn't be giving her this much attention in front of the class, this was bound to start rumors.

"Class dismissed! Get outta my sight." He shot at the group behind him and he heard them scuttle off like beetles.

"Logan, she needs to go to the med lab." Storm placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"I got it." Logan grunted and gathered her in his arms, shrugging the other woman's hand off him. He didn't look back down at Marie until they were in the lift heading to the ground floor. She was stiff in his arms, trying to keep skin to skin contact to a minimum.

"Marie, turn on your power." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you crazy no!" she managed through gritted teeth.

"Please." He whined like he was in pain too and truth was he was. Seeing his Marie hurt was more painful than his own physical suffering. Instead of carrying her to the med lab, he took her to his own room.

It was dark and cool inside, the curtains drawn even though the sun shone brightly outside. It was like an animal's lair. He laid her down on the bed, shuffling in next to her, placing a large hand on the bare exposed skin of her chest.

"I'm keeping my hand here until you heal yourself."

"I can't control it well when I'm hurt, I might end up sucking the life out of you." He lent in close to her.

"It would be worth the pain darlin'."

Marie tried to concentrate. She took a deep breath before activating her powers. Her skin hummed; the hairs on her arms and legs stood up with static and ever so slowly the cut began to heal itself. Both she and Logan watched the skin knit back together, the color change from inflamed red back to creamy white until all that was left was a smudge of blood visible through the slashed leather.

"See, good as new." Logan lifted his hand and wiggled the fingers, to show her he was fine. He was made of even tougher stuff than she thought.

…

Aw, see he can be sweet too! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow updates, I've been working on a lot recently.

About to earn my M rating people. You were warned.

…

Chapter 4

Logan didn't even last twenty-four hours before he was pissed off again. This time he'd really done something stupid. He punched Bobby square in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. All because the boy had tried to kiss his Marie again.

He was in the professor's office being severely reprimanded while Marie sat outside jittering, barely keeping her nerves in check. She could just about hear the conversation going on inside, catching snippets here and there.

"Is this about Rogue?"

"I'm trying to stop her making a stupid decision."

"It's her choice to make, not yours. Your not her father and she's old enough.."

She heard something smash inside and she knew his temper was getting the better of him. The professor raised his voice and Logan swore in frustration. The door was wrenched open violently, rebounding off the wall as he stormed out, face as dark as thunder.

"Logan, you will apologize to Robert. I won't have a teacher terrorize his students." The professor was wheeling out calmly behind him.

"Then find a new teacher." He grabbed Marie, his strong fingers twitching in anger, digging in and bruising her wrist. She had to run to keep up with his long strides, almost tripping a few times on the way.

"Wh-where are we going?" she managed to puff out. Marie thought it was a bad idea to be alone with him when he was this angry.

"Out." He spat. Logan dragged Marie to the basement where Scott's bike was parked. He swung a long, jean-clad leg over the seat and raised a questioning eyebrow at Marie over his shoulder. This was a test.

Did she pick the familiar safety of the school, where she would be under the professor's protection or did she choose to go with Logan and explore the unknown with him? After all, the outside world was a dangerous place for pretty young mutant girls.

She swallowed her fear and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Logan pulled his lips back over his teeth in a canine snarl; Marie was learning to submit to the alpha, learning to do as she was told and that pleased both the beast and the man in him.

Marie couldn't help but sob into the back of his jacket as they rode through the twisting lanes that lead the back way out of the city. She wasn't afraid of him, maybe of what he might do but she knew he wouldn't try to hurt her.

It was dark by the time he pulled over.

"Logan, where are we?" he climbed off the bike, setting down the foot pedal.

A neon flashing motel sign read "Neptune's Inn." The place was small, dirty and secluded.

"Relax baby." He stepped towards her, still seated on the bike, his hands tangling in her long hair, feeling the weight and silky softness. Marie breath hitched in her throat as she stared into his eyes, all liquefied and heavy-lidded with desire. She'd never seen anyone look at her in that way before. It made her stomach flip over and her limps feel a floppy as noodles.

Then Logan kissed her so deeply the paper cut she'd got on her finger that morning healed and she could hear her name, echoing around her mind. Marie held on long enough to know exactly what he was planning.

His mouth ached to suck on the delicate skin of her nipples ever since he'd felt them yesterday. His hands trembled at the thought of touching all of her at once, naked and writhing beneath him. Images of what Logan was imagining hit her forcefully and she pulled back, gasping for breath.

Marie wasn't ready and she was scared but how could she tell him that in a way he would understand. Not that she didn't want to but that she couldn't yet. In the back of her mind maybe she needed some assurance that he wouldn't take what he wanted and leave.

While she was thinking, Logan carried her to one of the rooms, depositing her on the bed. She scuttled to the back of the mattress, pushing her back into the headboard, arms and legs tucked up around herself.

The only light came from lamps on one side of the room, fashioned to look like coral. In the dim light, she could barely make out his shadowy features but knew he could see as well as if it were daylight.

Marie wanted to cry thinking about how she was going to avoid this. She wanted to be with Logan, wanted him to want her the way he did ever since he'd rescued her from the statue of liberty and maybe even a before that.

She found herself staring at an ornament shaped like a seahorse before the heavy thud of Logan's boots hitting the carpet brought her back to reality. He'd disposed of most of his clothes except his jeans which were unbuttoned enough for her to see he didn't wear underwear and where the trail of hair under his belly button ended.

"Take your clothes off" he demanded, coming towards her and growled slightly when she shied away from his touch, eyes narrowing at her unwillingness. This is what she wanted? This is what they both wanted. So why was she flaking on him now?

"What's wrong?" she didn't know how to respond in a way that wouldn't make him angrier. How could she say she wanted a little experience first, that she needed to understand how a relationship with him would work and she didn't know if she could be everything he needed.

"I need just a little more time.."

"Is it him?" Logan whispered but he might as well have shouted it for the impact it made on her. Marie flinched and internally cursed knowing he'd partly figured it out. He turned, swore long and loud, punched a vase of dried flowers and a few holes in the wall.

Half guilty, half frightened tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she begged him to stop, still huddled against the headboard.

Logan turned back to her; bare chest heaving with anger, eyes rimmed red, barely able to control his rage. He wanted to damage so much more than the wall.

He grabbed her shaking form, pulling her to the floor with him, fingers digging in the soft flesh on her hips. Logan pinned her struggling form beneath his own, licked at her raw, reddened lips before covering them with his own.

Marie felt the hard bulge in his pants pushing against her, straining to spring free. She knew he wasn't going to listen to her now. Her hand reached down and cupped him, squeezing lightly and he froze, groaned into her mouth. Logan reached down to pull off her pants but she stopped him, nudged him to roll over.

She closed her eyes and bent down to his belly and licked the sensitive flaming skin there, feeling his eyes watching her and his heavy breathing. With her eyes still closed, Marie reached inside his jeans, trailed her mouth down and sucked hard.

Logan let out a whimper. Her mouth, so deliciously hot and wet was better than he ever could have imagined. He watched her lips strain around him, her inexperience showing when her teeth grazed the tip or her jerky rhythm. He wouldn't last long.

She sped up, guided by hands that had come to caress the back of her head, taking him in deeper and deeper each time. Marie had been holding on for a while and was desperately trying to keep her mutation off, not wanting to hurt him or hear what he was thinking but also dying to know. Her eyes remained firmly closed in the knowledge she would chicken out if she took a peak. He was thick and throbbing against the roof of her mouth and tongue.

Marie's hold on her power slipped and the same images from earlier began to burn through her mind. In that moment of weakness, Logan groaned hoarsely as pain and pleasure collided into one and he violently came down her throat. He saw her wet eyes dart around for somewhere to empty her mouth.

"Swallow it." No woman spat the Wolverines seed out, especially not his Marie. She was going to learn to love it. Her face screwed up and she grimaced as she swallowed.

Logan sat up to kiss her softly, tasting himself inside her mouth, pawing at her chest through her top.

"I'll be nicer now, I promise." He licked behind her ear, nibbled the lobe gently. Marie tried to get up from the floor but his grip on her tightened.

"No more time, no more waiting. I want you now." She looked into his eyes, soft but hidden steel within and knew she shouldn't disobey him now. It was time.

He lifted her to the bed, licked her tears from her cheeks. Marie felt her clothes being stripped off, the colder air on her skin quickly replaced by the heat radiating off Logan's body. His calloused fingers stroked her face before reaching between her legs. She jumped involuntarily back and he gave her a warning look. His tongue kept darting out to wet his lips as he stroked hers down below.

Logan sat on top of her in case she tried to bolt again. How could he convey that this was going to be good for her, for both of them. Leaning down, he gave her a good hard lick, tasted her arousal before lining himself up.

Marie tried not to make a noise, tried not to ruin it but the pain of being stretched so far open on her first time was too great. He slid slowly until he was buried deep inside her, his face in her neck, breathing that concentrated scent to keep him still, to stop the Wolverine from taking over.

She let out a sob and he kissed her cheek, beginning to slowly move inside her. Just small, slow movements at first to break her in. It was so tight and hot, like his dick was on fire but burning in a good way. He already had the feeling building up inside him again but he wanted to make this good for her.

He pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in. It drew a low moan from her so he did it again, moving his head down to suck on her nipple. He reached down and pressed two fingers against her clit and rubbed in small circles, knew she was coming close. He sped up, one hand lifting up her butt so he could penetrate even deeper. The headboard banged forcefully against the cheap wall, denting it with each thrust.

Marie let out a cry as they climaxed together, Logan roaring in satisfaction as he finished inside her for the second time, seeing stars from the force of it. He panted against her, slumped over in a way that squashed the air from her lungs and blocked any more from being inhaled.

With a satisfied sigh Logan rolled off, licked the bite mark on her neck he didn't remember making, tasting her blood to confirm it tasted as good as the rest of her.

And he breathed something she thought he would never say.

"I love you kid."

Her breath hitched. "You do?"

"Always have." He shrugged, looked up at the ceiling.

"How come you never told me?"

"I guess I was too afraid you didn't feel the same way or wouldn't want a guy like me around. I'm not exactly boyfriend material." He fiddled with a loose thread on the sheet, pausing a long moment before continuing.

"I was also afraid.. still am afraid.. that you'll leave me." Logan turned to her, his eyes wet but aside from that he was expressionless. Another test. Do you want me?

Underneath his fierce exterior, she'd uncovered the real Logan; the vulnerable, lonely man who'd been through so much. She thought for a second that she was the only one who could have seen this but it was unlikely as he'd been around so long. _Maybe the only one who he could remember_ said the voice in the back of her mind.

She smiled softly, lifted her hand to stroke his rough stubbly cheek with her thumb.

"I'll never leave you." She swore, believing what she said with her whole heart. Her heart that had swelled three sizes in that moment. She loved that look on his face, heavenly gratification mixed with an expression like she was his favorite person in the world.

"D'you promise?" Logan's voice was low, barely audible even in the silent room.

"Yeah, I promise."

…

 _ **The end… for now.**_

…

Thank you everyone for all the love and support recently, this was the final chapter but I'm already thinking of what could happen next. I love writing a dark Logan. What do you guys think of him?

Part Two will hopefully be coming in the next few weeks so follow me for updates. As usual, if you enjoyed please review. I always like to hear back and for people to suggest what kind of thing they would like me to write next.


End file.
